Akatsuki Boutique: My Kitten
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Kisame decides to take a nice hot bath after a week-long mission. He's not opposed to a certain someone joining him. Kisame/OC. Rated M for obvious reasons. 1st fic of my Akatsuki Boutique series. (more details inside)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plot, etc. I only own my OC and my "plot".**

**Akatsuki Boutique is the main title of a series of one shots for Akatsuki/OC pairings. They're all their own story so they can each get their own cover. On this cover is what the OC looks like and a rose. This cover has a blue rose since it's Kisame. Itachi will have black, Dei Yellow, Sasori Red, Zetsu Green, Hidan white, Tobi Orange, Pein grey, Kakuzu lighter (money) green.**

** Each one-shot will have "Akatsuki Boutique:" in the title then something like "my kitten". Not sure when the next one shot will come out but I'll see what I can do.**

**This is rated M. If you don't like M rated fics (Or you're underage) then don't read this. **

**Summary: Kisame decides to take a nice hot bath after a week-long mission. He's not opposed to a certain someone joining him. Kisame/OC. Rated M for obvious reasons. 1****st**** fic in the Akatsuki Boutique series.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Steam filled the large bathroom from the multi-person bath in the center of the room. It was quiet except for the sound of the water as someone moved. There were incenses placed around the room to make it more relaxing.<p>

Kisame sighed as he sank into the water, leaning against the round edge with his arms resting his arms on the tile. He was sitting on the seat that went around the whole bath. He closed his eyes and groaned as he cracked his neck.

After a few minutes his ears twitched hearing the door open quietly and someone entering before the door was slowly slid closed. He smirked recognizing the weight of the footsteps approaching. He felt someone sit behind him on the tile and his smirk widened when two arms wrapped around his neck. Warm breasts were pressed against his back and a small chin rested on his head. Kisame sighed in content and leaned his head back into the girl's lap. He opened his eyes and yellow met light blue. The girl smiled fondly at him. She leaned down and kissed his lips. Her fiery red hair fell forward like a curtain and brushed against his cheeks. He grinned up at her.

"Akane." He said. He shifted slightly and groaned as his muscles ached.

"Tough day?" She asked in a gentle voice and a soft smile. Kisame chuckled, closing his eyes, and shook his head slightly.

"Tough week." He grumbled. The girl ran her hands through his hair making him smile. "I like when your hair's down." He said quietly reaching up to twirl a lock around his fingers. Normally Akane wore her hair up in two pigtails that reached just below her pierced ears. She smile almost shyly as he tucked the lock behind her ear.

"Want me to wash your hair?" She asked. Kisame shrugged slightly.

"Knock yourself out." He lifted his head so she could get up. She came back a moment later and he heard her put something down beside her. She cupped her hand and got his hair wet.

"So, how did the mission go?" She asked as she put soap in her hands before starting to wash his hair.

"It went fine." He said barely above a mumble. He would never admit it aloud to anyone but he loved having someone touch and play with his hair. The fact that it was Akane made it all the more enjoyable.

"How's Itachi? I haven't seen him since you got back."

"We just got back about an hour ago. Probably in his room." She giggled, a sound Kisame loved, it brought an involuntary smile to Kisame's face every time he heard it.

"That wasn't what I asked."

"He's fine." Kisame said with a chuckle.

"And how are you?" Akane slightly tugged his hair. He held in a grunt but his breath caught in his throat for a moment.

"Now that you're here I'm great." He said with a smirk. "How've you been? Did ya miss me?" He asked. She stopped washing his hair and his smirk faltered slightly. Sudden water was dumped on his head and he jumped not expecting it. He heard giggling so he turned his head to look at her to see her covering her mouth with one hand and her eyes closed as she tried not to laugh. His hair was now against his forehead. He pushed it back and she looked at it. "A little warning next time, Kitten?" She smiled. He gently grabbed her chin and kissed her. Her eyes closed and she put her arms around his neck. He smiled feeling her breasts against his chest. He smirked in the kiss as he put his arms around her. He suddenly pulled her back with him, into the water, and fully submerged them. They came back up and Akane gasped as Kisame laughed. She slapped his arm.

"Not funny Kisa!" She said before pushing her hair out of her face. His arms were still around her and he pulled her closer. He put his lips by her ear.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" He asked in a husky voice before kissing down her neck slowly.

"No, you can't do that; I'm mad at you." She said. He pulled her tightly against him, her breasts getting pushed up making her gasp. He nibbled at the spot where her neck and shoulder met and she seemed to melt in his arms. She bit her lip and held back a moan. "Not fair." She said. She felt him smirk against her skin. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair before tugging. He stopped and growled slightly. Akane snickered as he pulled his head back to look at her.

"You really wanna play this game?" He asked sliding his hands down to grip her hips tightly. Her face flushed. She slid a hand down his back and scratched slightly. He closed his eyes briefly and tilted his head back a bit with a sharp intake of breath. He looked down at her and she looked up at him innocently. He leaned down and quickly captured her lips, nipping at her bottom lip. She allowed him entry and pulled herself against him more as he pulled her lower half against him. She could feel his hardening length against her thigh and her face turned red, though that could've been from the steam in the room. He slid his hands around and grabbed her backside and pulled herself against him more. She tugged at his hair with one hand while her nails dug into his back. He hissed in pleasure and moved from kissing her lips down her jaw and neck.

"Kisa." She gasped out. He bit into her shoulder causing her to moan and grip his hair. He lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist, and kissed past her collar bone down to her breasts.

She let out little mews of pleasure as he worked his tongue and teeth on them. He kissed back up to her lips and bit her bottom lip. She slid her hands down his chest, raking her nails down slowly causing him to hiss in pleasure.

They looked into each others eyes, both were panting and their faces were flushed from their activities and the bath. By now Kisame was hard and throbbing. Kisame walked forward towards the edge of the bath and stepped out, laying Akane on the ground before getting on top of her. She looked up at him, her hair fanned out like flames and her large bust rising and falling rapidly. Kisame leaned down to her ear and spoke in a rough and husky, lustful voice.

" Akane, you have no idea how badly I want you right now." He growled making her shiver and her heart skip a beat. He took her ear between his teeth and she arched her back as he slid a finger along her dripping warmth.

"Ahh, Kisa." She gasped as he slipped a finger in, moving slowly. As he added another he picked up the pace. Soon Akane was panting, squirming and moaning beneath him. He captured her lips as he brought her to her orgasm, she moaned loudly into his mouth. He pulled away slowly and she looked up at him though half lided eyes. "Kisa-" He kissed her again and she let her eyes close. He rubbed his tip against her entrance slowly.

"Are you-" he panted against her lips. "You still taking the-"

"Yeah." She pant, nodding quickly. He nodded back and swiftly pushed into her, with a grunt, making her cry out. They stared at each other for a moment then they stared kissing again as Kisame started to pump in and out at a quick and steady pace. He lifted Akane's legs and she wrapped them around him allowing him to go deeper. He groaned and grunted into her mouth as she was moaning and panting into his.

"Uh! Akane." Kisame grunted. He gripped her thighs tightly.

"Kisa-ahhh!" He picked up the pace and reached up to squeeze Akane's breast making her moan his name. He smirked; he loved the way his name sounded from her lips, especially when she was in this much pleasure. Kisame grunted, feeling himself coming to his climax and by the way Akane was squirming he could tell she was close too. He put his lips to her ear.

"Akane, scream my name." He groaned. He thrust in deeply as Akane hit her climax.

"Kisame!" She screamed, arching her back and digging her nails into his back. That sent him well over the edge and with a few more deep thrusts he came with a low growl of her name.

The two didn't move for a few moments. They looked at each other as they tried to steady their rapidly beating hearts. Kisame slid out of Akane slowly with a groan causing her to whimper. He picked her up and grabbed two towels, one for himself and one for her. After covering her up he put his towel around his waist then proceeded to carry her to his room. He placed her on the bed before getting in next to her. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. She leaned against him with her head and a hand on his chest.

* * *

><p>"I missed this over the past week." Kisame said as he stroked Akane's hair. She looked up at him then looked down at her fingers as she traced patterns on his chest.<p>

"I figured you'd find someone else while you were gone." She said. Kisame frowned and took her hand making her look up at him.

"Of course not. You're my Kitten." He said. "I-" he hesitated. "There's no one I'd rather.. spend my time with." He said brushing some hair behind her ear. She blushed with a small smile. She looked down her face suddenly serious.

"I have to know.." she said. "Is...this the only reason you...spend time with me?"

"Of course not." Kisame said with a frown, not missing a beat. She looked up at him.

"Then... w-what am I to you?"

"_My _Kitten." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"What does that mean?" she asked in a whisper.

"It means you're _mine_." He said into her ear before kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Please Review ^_^<strong>

**just fyi: Kitten is just a nickname, Akane is in no way part cat.**

**Check my profile to see when I'm open to taking requests.**


End file.
